dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shang Tsung vs Blaze
2018-10-19.png|GalactaK 4D898C44-F5B8-4638-9C5A-25E0241DB6F5.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Shang Tsung VS Blaze DBX.jpg|Azalnmaya14 Shang Tsung vs Blaze 'is GalactaK's second battle in the 2018 Halloween tournament. Fire away, Crypt Keeper! Description Crypt Keeper: ''Ahahahaha! Now, onto our second match. We now have our fourth matchup. Between these two no less. I cannot wait to see how this one will turn out! Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Shang Tsung was in his Flesh Pits, hiding from Shao Kahn. His clone had been slaughtered by him, having his souls transferred to Sindel. Had Quan Chi not taught him duplication, he would have been dead. He thanked Quan Chi under his breath. Shang Tsung: My gratitude will be revealed in the fullness of time. Suddenly, he saw a blue streak speed across the flesh pits near to him. Wanting some entertainment, he stuck out his foot, sending Sonic the Hedgehog tumbling to the floor. Another purple streak sped into view, and ending up on top of the blue blur. Blaze got up. Blaze: Who are you? Shang Tsung: I am Shang Tsung, master of sorcery, and former adviser to Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Realms. You are in outworld. I could ask you what you are doing here. Blaze shuffled her feet before replying... Blaze: Me and Sonic have just defeated Eggman Nega and that weird red version of him, so we were having a race just for fun. Now get out of our way! We'd like to get this out of the way A.S.A.P! Shang Tsung: I will not be told what to do by a cat. Your soul is mine! Blaze: Bring it on! HERE WE GO!!! Shang Tsung rushed at Blaze to capture her, but was given a kick in the face. He flew backwards, and could tell that if he did not get the upstart cat out of his sight quickly, Shao Kahn would come down, and oh boy would there be trouble. Blaze used a homing attack, before kicking Shang Tsung in the chest, and punching him through a column in the flesh pits. Blaze: Don't ever think about stealing my soul! Shang Tsung: I don't think. I do. He then changed form, into that of Kung Lao. He threw his hat at Blaze, who dodged, and, after changing back to normal, walked over to Blaze, and kicked her into a group of chains. He then picked up Sonic, and started to drain him of his soul. Blaze: Sonic, NO! But it was too late. Sonic had been drained of his soul, and was now dead on the floor. As for Shang Tsung, he had became Sonic, and laughed at this new look, before spindashing at the fallen Blaze. Blaze got up, and jumped, before both countered the blows thrown by each other. It was then that Blaze landed a kick. Shang Tsung, still disguised as Sonic, got up and laughed. He then jumped up and did a homing attack at Blaze, who countered with one of her own, followed by a fireball, which Shang Tsung dodged, before returning to his true shape. Shang Tsung: You are no kombatant! Blaze retorted to this with a steady stream of fire, hitting the sorcerer in the gut. He was capable of advancing two steps, before he was incinerated. Blaze: You weren't worth my time. DBX Conclusion This Game's winner is: Blaze! Crypt Keeper: And now, here are our current standings. Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights